Whiterabbit
Whiterabbit was the original owner and founder of Suss in 2012. History Whiterabbit founded Suss 1.0 in 2012. During 2012, he was a very active player. During this time, Suss was a very custom made server, as Whiterabbit was experimenting with Lua. Many users consider 2012 a dark time for Suss, as it was overrun by prepubescent administrators and moderators. 2013 was a year that some would say it was better, but others disagree. During 2013, the all famous Ragdoll Roper was created, and popularised by VanossGaming; but credit was never given. Whiterabbit also gave trial admin to Goose900, Huey and Ganjasaurus X. White was still quite active on the server during this time. In late 2013, 3 admins were given Superadmin to manage the server while White was gone. The three in question were JezzaDawg, VerbalSilence and Baidevin. While White was gone, JezzaDawga secretly promoted Boloon who shortly betrayed him later, which caused him to demote himself and quit Suss. The Suss Prize system was also developed, which was a fun way to collect bags and use the points from the bags to earn games, as a thank you gift from White. Shortly after the release, @Wortho27 created an Expression 2 chip that would direct him to the bag. Boloonify stole this chip from him, and made the game useless, as Boloon was always first to get one. Fun Fact: Ganjasaurus was only able to get 12 points as Boloon took them all. 2014 saw the development of one of Suss major features: SussTube. SussTube was developed due to the abuse of PlayX. SussTube had a long development, but was finally released in early 2014. During 2014, lots of custom and fun gamemodes were developed by White. Sadly, Most of them never left the hands of White. At the end of 2014, Ganjasaurus X was promoted to Sentinel. 2015 was a good year for the community, but not so good for Suss in general. White was pretty active during the time of 2015, and had many great ideas for Suss, such as a Jukebox for DarkRP, and whatnot. White bought a dedicated Server that allowed him to host multiple servers on one computer, but it was expensive. During the middle of the year, White was bogged down with work, and could not attend to Suss. When he returned, he fixed many of the problems, but went inactive after November. Whiterabbit went dark during most of late 2015. However, in December of 2015, there was an announcement left on his profile, by Whiterabbit himself, which read: "Sorry I've been ignoring gmod again. I really can't afford to keep the server running anymore. I'm going to pay for 1 more month but that's it. I've just really lost interest in gmod lately and rather than move back to a cheaper server I'm just going to release all the stuff." Suss 1.0 was a ticking time bomb, players were kept in limbo as no one knew of it's fate; until 17th of January 2016, where Suss 1.0 ceased to exist and was shutdown permanently. Users slowly migrated to Suss 2.0, where ranks, addons and players are being tested and added. Due to his noticeable absence from Suss, he became a small meme within the community of Suss. The files for Suss 1.0 have still not yet been made available to anyone, as Whiterabbit was last seen on Steam for weeks/months since Suss 2.0 was then created by Ganjasaurus X, hopefully the legacy of Suss will be continued on. In Game White would normally chat friendly in game with players. Trivia - White made Suss tube. - During Suss 1.0, the server costed more than 3.3k/month to run and rent; with a excess speed of 1GB/s (actual) connections. Category:Users Category:Administrators __FORCETOC__